New life
by AceinWonderLand
Summary: When Tom, Payton, Sarah and Kaz die in a fight with there hero's and the marrillian. Can they cope with their new Chaotic life as the princes and princess of their favorite tribe...MaxxorxIntress,ChaorxTakinom...Chapter 4 yeah!
1. Time

"TOM!"  
"KAZ!"  
"PEYTON!"  
"SARA!"

Tom's POV

I awoke to find myself in a strange place; the room was rock so I was most likely in a cave. There was strange righting, the righting I'd scene in some of Najerin s books. The last thing I remember was was me and Maxxor ran into an M'arrillian was shot by some kind of battle gear and then...then I heard Maxxor yelled by name.

"Very strong and brave this human is." said a female voice.

"He risk his life you the overworld leader." said a male voice.

"I thought you would be great full for this human he saved your son." said a different female voice.

"What are you saying Artemis?" asked the male voice.

"I think, I now Rebus, turn the table of time, and give him a life in perim." said the first female voice.

"Do you think Chronos is that nice, the guy is scarier than the M'arrillian." said a new young male voice.

"Nimen is right but history needs to be change and this human and his friends can help." said Artemis.

Rebus nonnded his head. then bring him here." he ordered.

Nimen snapped his finger and Tom append in the center of the black room. The black room became white and the four voices were around the room. The one called Nimen was small he had black fur and he looked like a bagger, he was cute and fully, he ware thin silver armor pants. Rebus looked like Maxxor, green skin no purple marks black hair. Artemis was a werewolf. And the other female was, like and elf pink skin tall pointy ears, she wear a green silk dress.

"Who..Who are you?'' I asked. The werewolf smiled.

"I am Artemis grained of the 'forest of like'. Nimen, messenger of perim. Gala the healer. And Rebus, leader of the overworld before Maxxor." Artemis said.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"We...Perim needs your help." Gala said.

"I'd do anything to help; perim is like a second home to me and my friend." I said.

"We know Tom Major. We've watched you and your friends." Rebus said.

"Nimen will help you though the process. Unfortunly, you will not remember your friends or your old life." Artemis said. I open my eye wide in shock.

"What do you mean old life?" I asked.

"When you and Maxxor faced that M arrillian it..it killed you. You and your friends are also died." Rebus said.

"We need to hurry, Intress can't wait forever." Nimen said.

"What do you mean Intress can't wait forever?" I asked.

"Simple she will be your mother...Bye." Nimen said pushing me though a hole in the ground."


	2. Beginning

Deep inside the M'arrillian lands is where are story begins. A white bat flew as fast as it could into the lair of An'nu(1) the M'arrillian leader. In the middle of the lair were four spheres on.

"Oh no, oh no. Master not going to like this." The white bat said hovering in front of the blue sphere.

"BARKOT!"

"Speak of the devil." Bartok said guilty. "Yes master?" he said turning to An'nu.

"Why did i hear from the 'fates' that those HUMANS! ARE STILL ALIVE!"

"Well, um see master....they were reborn into the heirs of their favorite tribe. And the Danian girl was just hatch. Look." An'un moved to the brown sphere.

The scene was in the Danian incubation chamber, and in the middle was a silver egg on a perch, has it began to hatch. To revel a female Danian. She was like Odu Bastax on two legs and only two hands, and a silver and gold color which was not a normal Danian color.

"Lady Hestia. Next Queen of the Danian's."

The sphere spun around at the yellow sphere played a scene next.

It was the Mipedian place a 3 year old (2) Mipedian was running around a room full of toys and a other. The youngling was a male, he was big for is age. He was chasing a ball around the room when his uncle, Prince Mudenu, came into the room.

"Prince Peruses."

Next was the red Sphere that shows Chaor in a large room with a bunk bed in one side of the room and the other had a single bed and a crib.

"Hm, I wonder where they went." Chaor asked. A shadow flew over Chaor head and landed in front of him a youngling about the age of 7, with bat wing of his mother, crimson scales and spiky black hair. From under the bunk bed another youngling around 5 also crimson red skin and sapphire blue horns barley showing thought his shaggy black hair, and a few spikes on his arms which could appear at his will. And last was also a boy about 3, with crimson red scales like his brothers, blue horns showing thought his short black hair and on his tail.

"Hades, Cocytus, Nicodemus."(3) He said smiling at his sons, when Tak'nom game in with a baby boy with dark red scales small wings and a tail, dark blue horns with his orange red hair. "And Thantose."

Last was the blue sphere.

Maxxor stood outside a door with a 5 year old cat/tiger girl, with orange hair with a stripe of black and white hanging in her face. Her fur was covered with the strange marks of her father but her dark brown on her dark orange fur. She was sitting on the floor flipping thought a lard book when a sheep looking creator came out of the room, and whispered something to Maxxor and she was dismasted.

"Come on Thalia time to meet your brother." Maxxor said picking up the girl.

They intern the room to see Intress with a green skin baby raped in a light blue blanket. He had spiking black hair with many white strikes.

"Thalia meet your brother, Zephyrus."

An'nu eye's got big the ancient sprite revved the humans he work so hard to kill.

"Master, please careful. These are our last spheres." Bartok said flying high out of his master rage.

"This is going to be a long day."

* * *

This is it the next chapter!

1-I can't spell M'arrillian names unless I have their cards. So if you know place it in the review or Privet message me.

2-I don't know Perim's time messier things.

3-Chaor says the names in the order you see the kids.

That it please review. XD


	3. Ten years later

10 years later.

All Fiyero new was he was dragged out of bed in the middle of the night by his younger brothers Thantose and Nicodemus; they were currently sneaking around there home for some reason. And Bronx there blue gargoyle looking dog was following them.

Nicodemus was in the front of the group when they came to the end of the hall. Carefully he peaked around the corner, when he saw a group of underworld guards before turning he turned the armor of a decoration armor on the wall, which opened a secret passage.

"This way," He wished he entered, followed by Thantose who was pulling his haft-asleep brother.

"What are we doing?" Fiyero asked, then let out a loud yawn.

His brothers put a finger in front of their mouths and made a 'shh' noise. Fiyero, being very tired form last night's late training punishment, for a prank he pulled on Ulmar, was not in his cheery mood.

"Dad came for Hades a few hours ago, and then they went to the throne room. Know shut up." Nic said, creating a flame orb in hand for light.

"Then why are we sneaking around?" Fiyero asked.

"I thought you like doing things were not to supposed to do?" Thantose asked.

"Quite, were here. And Fiyero if you want you can just go back to bed." Nic said, looking about to his brothers.

"I'm here, might as well stay."

Ducking down the three look over the edge of the balcony see their, Father, Mother and older brother sitting in their thrones with Agitos stood at Tak'nom's side and H'earing at Hades side. Looking at the other three creature, Fiyero notices one he didn't know the weird red skinned creator, wore armor that looked very old fashion, one he's scene in an history book...he stole...form a library the overworld library.

After a while of Listen...Chaor was deciding if he should do as Phelpor asked. Agitos was against the idea but agreed that not taking any action would be unwise, but his Queen pointed out that if the Overworlders learn they could get it first. Chaor then turned to Hades.

"What do you think Hades?" Chaor asked.

(Back up on the balcony)

"Wow, do you really think he's that old Fiyero? Fiyero?" Thantose asked. Nic looked around for his brothers you just diapered.

Unknown to his brothers, when Fiyero pulled a prank on Ulmare, he toke a piece of battlegear called the Telabraces. And with a little tampering Fiyero was able to reformat to fit on his wrist and was easy to control. Using his Telebrace, Fiyero transported himself to Kiru city, inside the Library. Lucky for him no creature was there.

Glancing around Fiyero started to look for a book. Climbed up a self so he could pulled out a scroll, when a sword was pressed to his back.

"Who are you?" A female voice asked. Fiyero signed and jumped down to face the creature. It was a girl about his age, she was a cat looking creator.

"Look I don't mean any harm. Just...checking out a scroll." Fiyero said holding up one scroll.

"And why would an Underworlder want a scroll?" She asked.

"Well...I would tell you, but true fully I don't even know. I'm hoping this scroll would help."

"So, you're the guy who's been steeling books from the library."

"Hey, I returned those books. Well 'cept the one that got burned."

Fireyo accepted the girl to call the guard on him but instead she laughed.

"You're funny. Wow, didn't think I'd say that to an underworlder."

"Hey, I have a name."

"Well sorry I don't know it. Anyway what are you looking for?"

"A book, something form a thousand solons ago, if possible."

"Why?"

"Because, Kybon unfroze this creature, who says, that he was frozen for a thousand solons. And something about a tribe called the M'rillans."

"Hm." The girl was about to say something when they heard foot step.

"Princess Thalia." A female voice called.

"Yes." Thalia said, then glaring at Fiyero to stay quite.

"I'm heading home, if you wish to stay, you may, but lock up when you're done. And don't stay too late."

"Okay." She waited till she heard footsteps to become quitter and for the door to shut before she turned to Fiyero.

"You. You're the overworld princess?"

"Yeah, call me Thalia...and you?"

"Prince Fiyero." He said while doing a goofy bow, causing Thalia to laugh again.

"Haha, alright do you know what the creatures name was?" Thalia asked.

"It was Phalpor." Fiyero said.

"Phalpor...I'm sure i heard that name before....I know." Pointing up to a balcony above them. "Head up there, I'll be up there when I get something." Thalia said. Shrugging he started, climbing up a self. He jumped around till he was able to leaped up and over the railing on the balcony.

It was a strategy room, In the middle was a large round table with a overworld symbol carved and colored in the middle, around it were many simple chairs. Moving to the table Fiyero traced the symbol with his claw, when he heard footsteps, crouching down. Fiyero waited, but relaxed when he saw Thalia. Caring a bunch of books, once at the table she laid them all down.

"Okay, so what are we looking for?"

"The creature. Said something about the m'rillaion's having the cathica behind the doors of the deep minds. If that helps?"

Thalia didn't answer she pulled a large brown book that moved in front of her. She flipped thought the book skimming the. Signing Fiyero pulled a book from the pill and did the same. But unlike Thalia he grabbed a diary, form the overworld heir, from the first war of the m'rillaion.

"Oh, no." He gasped getting Thalia's attention

"What?"

"I have to go." The twist the battle gear on his wrist and disappeared.

Thalia ran around the table, to pick up the book, reading the page Fiyero was at. Reading,

'Phelpor meet with my father again. After Sorjin reported another attack on an outer city. Phelpor pleaded that the doors should be open. I thought he'd say no but this time…he didn't he agreed. But when the doors opened, it flooded the surrounding area. Killing Sorjin, my brother. And no the overworld is without its next ruler. Now I am the next in line.'

That's where it ended. Thalia hastily closed the book, and ran for the castle, hopefully she could get help before, and Fiyero gets in trouble.


	4. Meeting again

After the screen in the library Fiyero headed home as fast as he could. He was outside the palce while running he growled loudly as he ran passed the guards, so the wouldn't stop him. And into his father's throne room, Chaor was standing on the platform, his back was facing Fiyero his arm was resting on the top of his chair.

"Father." He said, getting his attention, Chaor turned to his son.

"Fiyero. What are you doing?" He asked.

"It's about Phelpor-"

"So you and your brothers were watching. Don't worry, i won't open the doors. I don't believe his story."

"So what are you going to do with him?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"But Father its dangers to keep him here." Fiyero argued as he walked closer. Signing Chaor place both hands on his shoulder.

"It's late. You should be in bed, we'll disgust this in the morning."

"But-"

"Know, Fiyero." Chaor growled.

Sign in defend he answered, "Yes, father." The walked back to his and his brothers room.

Closing the door behind him, Fiyero saw, Hades already asleep on the top bunk, lying on his stomach with his wings twitching and him snoring loudly. Nicodemus, in his single bed, his face to the wall and his tail hanging over the edge. Last was Thantose curled around Bronx, sucking on his thumb. Leaving Fiyero smiling went back to his bed and closed his eye. Hopefully Phelpor won't do anything tonight.

* * *

Overworld.

Thalia ran up the steppes to her home, once she went thought the doors she ran into her younger brother Zephrus-he was a smaller version of Maxxor, same green skin and black hair that hung down in his face, the little lines of white.

"Hey, watch where you're going." Zephrus wined.

"Don't be a baby." Thalia growled, gather the paper that had fallen out of the book. "Where's Dad?"

"He's at Narajin's castle,"

"Great." She grumbled then headed up another flight of steppes and was heading to her room.

"Wait! What is that? Why do you want dad? What is it! PLEASE tell me!" Zephrus pleaded all the way up to Thaila's room. He would have enterd the room, but the door was slammed in his face.

"Come on Thalia! You can tell me! Please!" Zephrus begged and then started to bang on the door.

"Zephrus." Hearing his name Zephrus's eye widen and turned to see his mothers standing there. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing..." He replied looking as innocent as he could.

"You should be in bed...you still have your lesson tomorrow. And Bodal wants you early." Intress told him.

"Why does Thalia get to train with Tangath, and the others battling. While i'm stuck with Bodal, the boringest creature in Perim?" Zephrus's asked, crossing his arms over his chest. (Remember he's like 6 so no proper grammar)

"Cause I'm older!" Thalia said from behind her door.

"And she was able to learn with all the time she spends in the Library. Bed. Know." She ordered.

Grumbling Zephrus's did as he was told and walked towards his room. Shacking her head, Intress interred her daughters room. Said creature was sitting at her desk, reading a book and her feet propped up on the desk. Seeing her mom in her room, Thaila placed the book on the desk, and dropped her feet. "You need something?" She asked.

"No...But what was your brother complaining about?" Intress walking closer to Thalia.

"This journal I found in the Library..."

"The restricted section. The one you father told you not to go into?" Intress.

"I could help it...I've read pretty much every book there. And......" Thalia broke off when the two cat creature's heard something glass break. Signing Intress left the room, to see what her son broke...again. "Bed." was the last thing Intress said. Then left her room shutting the door behind her.

Yawning, Thalia cleaned up her desk, putting the papers Fiyero found in a draw, and walking around the desk, to close the window when she saw Fiyero, hanging from the window. She would have scream, if she hadn't covered her mouth with both hands.

"What are you doing?" She asked once she was sure she was able to whisper.

"We got a problem." He said simple, then climb thought the window. "Oh, and don't asked how i got here. It'll take to long to explain. oh....and cute pajama's." He laughed. Seeing her in a white tank top, that showed her stomach, and the over sized black pants.

Thalia turned red, and started to growl. "Shut up...what are you doing?"

"It's about Phelpor. He attack my father a few hours ago..."

"So?" She asked cutting him off, stretching the word.

"So...his guard didn't listen to Chaor, but did what Phelpor told them to do...and he got to the deep mines and ordered the guards to open the doors, and when they did the whole place flooded. There is muddy water that reaches my knees."

"Still not getting this." She said annoyed.

"Look, I didn't have to come here and tell you this. But Phelpor controlled those creatures. Who or what ever these M'rillain are....they can do some freaking stuff. So I'd thought I'd warn you." He said a little mad, and then jump thought the window.

"Fiyero!" She yelled a little to loud and stuck her head out the window, looking around trying to find the underworlder. But she could see him. "Stupid Thalia..Stupid, stupid. He was trying to help you and you just drove him off." He said hitting her self on her forehead then collapsed on her bed. Sighing she flip onto her stomach, "the next time i see him. I have to agonized...he's not like any boy I've scene."

* * *

YEAH! DONE! DONE! DONE! this chapter was a bitch....it toke forever to wr ight this....so Fiyero's mad, Thalia's sad....and Tom/Zephrus is that wine little brother every one hates but can't help but love! and the little bit with Kaz/thantose sucking his thumb i thought that would be Really cute!!!!!!!

Next chapter a little Peyton, Sara....Maybe...unless something else pops into my head! Oh but you will she H'earing and Bodal!! wait why be excited about bodal unless he get hurt...But soon you will see Fiyero and his brothers in the overworld.!!!!!!! I hope your all happy I update! and please review...i'll update faster if more people right review!


	5. Once again the end

I Am truly sorry everyone but I have no interests with 'New Life' so I decided to stop it for know I may come back to it…but right now, changing Tom and the others into creature has really done nothing with my story line it many follows Fiyero and Thalia so… I will right a new fic starting in the second season….

I am very great full for all of you who review and favored. But I'm hopping my new chaotic story will be better, and Tom and them will be in the story but only has humans where they belong…

I apologize once again, but if I have no interests with a fic then it won't be as good as one I do not have intereste in… I hope the new fic will be up very very soon. But with the internet problems I am have I fear they may prolong my updates.

So thank you for baring with me…and I hope you enjoy my new fic just as much if not more than the last one.


End file.
